Save the Last Dance
This is the sixteenth episode of Dan 10. Summary The team gets a flyer to a dance at a warehouse. Dan decides to take Marina, while CC goes with a girl name Angela Starlight. Jay and Chris investigate a strange alien pod holding an Necrofriggian that has been freezing people...... Episode The episode begins when a pod is flying through the air and lands in a junkyard it opens to a blue moth like alien with legs and arms that are black and is wrapped around a cloak. Two men with flashlights look around the crashsite seeing nothing but garbage. Man 1: See Larry its nothing. Larry: I could've sworn I saw a pod land here, Bill! Bill: I think you been watching too many alien movies! Then the alien appears behind them and fires a freeze ray freezing them in place. Then he enwraps his cloak revealing huge blug wings with two antennaes behind his head than it flies off. End Scene We open up to Dan's house, someone rings the doorbell. Ding Dong! Dan opens up the door and receives a flyer and unrolls it to read it. Summer Dance at The Old Warehouse across town. Adress: 2345 West Bellwood. Dan runs to his room. Dan: Guys look!!!! CC and Chris who are playing video games turn to Dan, while Marina and Jay who are talking stop and look at him. Chris takes the flyer: Summer Dance......Old Warehouse.....2345 West Bellwood! Hahhahaha!!! (He tosses it into the trash.) But Marina takes it out with a magenta tentacle and reads it. Marina: I know! Dan and I will go together! It will be so romantic! Dan: NO WAY!!! Chris, imitating Marina: It will be so romanctic, Danny boy! Dan punches him in the shoulder. Chris: Owch! CC: I'm not going I don't do WAREHOUSES!!!! Dan: SECONDED!!!! Jay: Dudes what are you Alien X? Dan and CC in unision: Yes, seconded Jay destroying laser blaster! Dan and CC chase Jay and then they all laugh after. Marina: You guys are so immature. Dan: Pshaw! (Dan and CC fistpump.) Jay: I want to go and I'll take Sam- Chris: Slow your roll sailor! (He takes it back from Marina.) It says only ages 13+ can go! Jay: WHAT!!!!! Teenagers get everything..... Radio: Alien attacking people by freezing them! Alien is at Kid's Foot Locker! Dan slaps down the watch gaining wings with two antennaes and a tail. Jetray: JETRAY!!! (He flies out of the window.) Jay: WAIT!! (He slaps down the watch gaining muscles and getting taller with two claws emerging from his knuckes he gains stripes.) WHAT!!!?? Rath??? Let me tell ya somethin' Omnitrix that keeps turning me into the wrong thing! You keep turning me into the wrong thing!! Hey wait up brother! (He jumps out of the window running on all four.) The Necrofriggian is freezing random people. Then Rath punches it into a wall. Rath: ROARRR!!!! Jetray dashes into the Necorfriggian then fires neroshock blasts from his tail. But the necrofriggian phases through Rath he extended his claws freezing him. Rath: HELP!!!! Jetray: Grrr okay! (Jetray fires neroshock blasts at the ice melting it, then the people who are frozen then flies off to his room and Rath follows when they reach Dan's room they both revert.) End Scene At the dance CC who's in a tux and without no hat showing his messy black hair brought a girl around his age with short brown hair and blue eyes. CC: SOOOO, what do you want to do first, Angela? Angela: I don't know how about dance!! Dan who's also wearing a tux with a rose hiding the watch took Marina who was in a long short white dress. Dan, nervous: So uhhhhh I got to use the restroom! He ran to the restroom, after he called Chris. Chris riding on Astrodactyl: Whats up how's your ROMANTIC date with Rina! Dan: You mean Marina and its not the time right now! How's the search for that extraterrestrial! Astrodactyl: Don't see anything yet! Bawk! Call you when we find him! Bawk! Dan hangs up. And returns to Marina who's at the dance floor. Marina: Stop being so stressed! (She rubs his shoulders.) Come on lets dance! The two dance next to CC and Angela, CC is also nervous. End Scene Astrodactyl is throwing his energy whips at the necrofriggian but he phases through them but as soon as he becomes solid Metal Chris punches it in the face. And carries it off on its back. Then it freezes him as Astrodactyl reverts. Jay: CHRIS! You wants some ice! (He turns into Articguana.) ARTICGUANA!!!! (He fires freeze rays at it freezing it but it phases out and freeezes Articguana but he dodges. Then fires more freeze rays but he keeps dodging. He turns into Spidermonkey.) Spidermonkey! I always wanted to try that! (Spidermonkey breaks him out of the ice. And fires a spider web at the alien but he phases through it then freezes the ground making Spidermonkey slip.) End Scene After the dance a group of DNAliens bust through the backdoors with some sort of weapon where Dan, Marina, CC and Angela are. DNAliens: Stand down humans or else! CC: Why here why now! Dan: Don't worry at least nobody else is here! (He turns into Brainstorm.) Brainstorm! (Brainstorm fire lightning bolts electrocuting the guns causing them to explode.) Metal conducts electricity you didn't pay attention in science class! (He fires a stream of electricity from his claws blasting more back into doors. Brainstorm reverts.) DNAliens: ATTACK!!!!!! (They all spit slime balls at Dan but Marina raises a shield protecting him. They one knocks Marina into a wall. He runs over to her.) Are you okay? Marina: Fine! Get to work! He nods and turns into Humungousaur. Humungousaur charges at a group and slams one hand into a whole group. CC: Angela if you think I'm a freak just say it but I have to help! (He fires flaming arrows at another group then a fireball at another.) Your on fire hohohho!!! Humungousaur: No time for jokes! (He knocks more back. And reverts.) CC: Is that all of them? Marina: Not quite! A Highbreed jumps down and fires darts from his fingers. Dan slaps down the watch gaining a rocky covering then he gains a large smile and a red orb forms in his stomach. And his head gets bigger. Gravattack: Gravattack!!!!! (His hands glow purple and throws him into the punch bowl in the other room.) That's what I call fruit punch! (Gravattack then pins him to the ground, and he then retreats after the pressure is released along with the other DNAliens. He reverts. He runs to the other room people seeing how he was Gravattack before.) The people are stunned. Dan turns into a new alien that is black and blue with a helmet around his face with sharp scissor hands wheels on his skinny long legs and a whipping tail. Dan: XLR8! (He throws CC and Marina on his back and runs off. To the junkyard from before. And reverts.) Jay and Chris appear. Chris: 'Bout time you showed up! (He has a metal coating. Then the alien lurched towards Chris eating the metal. Then a spike comes out of his shoulder bashing it off of him.) That's what you get when your trying to eat me! Dan turns into Armodrillo and so does Jay. Armodrillo, Jay: Its hammer time! (He punches the alien but it phases through him paralyzing him in ice, then he drills out.) Armodrillo, Dan runs over and drills into the alien but it fires a freeze ray, that he breaks out of then turns into AmpFibian and phases right through the aliens path and electrocutes him as Armodrillo uppercuts him, the two revert. Necrofriggian: Let me go! Chris: Not till you talk! Necrofriggian: I am Nika, I just wanted to lay my babies but these humans were too loud so I froze them! Dan: That makes sense! Why not let them hatch on another planet? No sense in just freezing people on one planet when you can lay them on another! Nika: Because this planet has the largest metal supply in the universe! Then the metal dome foams with bubbles that pop revealing little Necrofriggian. Nika: Thank you humans we will be going bye! (They fly off.) This is the end of season two episode 6 of Dan 10 hope you enjoyed it :) Characters Dan Tennyson Marina Tealiton CC Takaishi Angela Starlight (First Appearance) Chris Levin Jay Tennyson Larry Bill People Nika (First Appearance) Baby Necrofriggians Aliens Used By Dan Jetray Brainstorm Humungousaur Gravattack XLR8 (First Appearance) Armodrillo AmpFibian Aliens Used By Jay Rath (accidental transformation) Astrodactyl (offscreen transformation) Articguana Spidermonkey Armodrillo Villains DNAliens Highbreed Trivia .This episode shows Marina might have feelings for Dan .People find out that Dan can transform into aliens